Lauren Coxand
" Target locked on " -Lauren " Nemesis " Coxand Lauren Coxand is one of a playable character in the fan made game ''W.O.T.W.B : The Sol. ''She is a former Solarian Federation Space Command Authority Security Forces planetary marine and is currently a mercenary serving with the Nyx's Angel. Early Life Lauren was born on September 9th, 1996 in Lofoten, Norway. She's the youngest of three siblings, all girls. Her elder sisters are Athyl Coxand and Kathyl Coxand. At an early age, she began fighting mock battles with other children in the village using foam dart blasters. She found her niche in sniping, which she was fairly proficent with. Her family moved to the Orange Tower on Mars when she was eight, but that allowed her to participate in arena training and practice ranges. Career After catching the eye of top sniper Jonathan Elliott during a practice session, Lauren was recruited to join the SFSCA planetary marines at the age of 11. Spurred by the success of her sister Kathyl, Lauren quickly defeated her peers with her quick wit, calm nerves and grace under fire. She completed training in four years and was posted to Space Facility Frost Edge V. Six months into her tour of duty as garrison sniper, disaster struck. Atlantican forces under the command of Major Generale Amelia Wildo attacked and besieged the base, killing most of the defenders including her mentor, Commander Jonathan Elliott, then vice president of the United Antarcian Alliance and base commander. Lauren managed to hold her post until the very end of the evacuation, nearly losing a leg to a rifle shot. A scar still remains there till today. Devastated by the deaths of her friends and her mentor, she requested a discharge from the SFSCA and recieved it. She worked at Crazy Loon's alongside Vanessa Schnider for several months before Nyx leader Louis Rowland invited her to join the Nyx's Angel. She accepted. During the Search for Maxus, Lauren played a key role in covering the retreat of the crew of the S.C.V. Daring. She was again wounded in the process, but not too seriously and she was awarded the Medal of Valor for her actions. Lauren participated in the Second Sol Crisis by joining the Nyx and the marines to retake Neptune and Starbase Deep Frost. She went on to take part in the assault on the Alpha Centauri Gate, rescuing prisoners including her own sister, Kathyl. She was again awarded the Medal of Valor, along with the Order of Excalibur. Relationships Lauren viewed Jonathan Elliott as a father figure and her mentor. Physical Description Much like her sisters, Lauren is petite, only four foot six (4'6"/140cm) in height. Her long, shoulder length acorn brown hair is worn in a ponytail and just like Kathyl, she had nut-brown eyes, thin and straight eyebrows and lightly tanned skin. She had two scars, one on her right leg and one on her right thigh. External Appearance Lauren routinely wears her thermo-optic camouflage suit wherever she went. Other times, she could be seen wearing a white tank top with ankle length, black non-descript military fatigues. She always carried her weapon, an Oracle Systems Sentinel Ultimate bottle nicknamed Avenger around. :::: Category:Characters Category:Coxand Family